


Whole New World

by decadentbynature



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Noncon to Consensual, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: The last thing Makoto expected to happen when he wandered back into the living room after a night spent gaming is for Link, as in the Link from the Legend of Zelda game, to pop out of his TV, tell him that he's there to give him exactly what he wants and then shove his hand down Makoto's pants.





	Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ShindoVanitas  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

If game developers made it any more obvious how horny they were for Link, he’d be walking around in the sluttiest armor possible, not just conveniently naked. Only thing that was holding them back, probably, was the thought that the average gamer wouldn’t appreciate having a gorgeous, half exposed bubble butt bouncing in their faces as they maneuvered Link around Hyrule. Bunch of pussies, in his opinion but then again, he loved this sort of thing. Curled up in his favorite (and thusly very well worn) armchair, the early morning sunlight of a gorgeous Saturday morning peering in through the nearby window, creating two shafts of stark white light on the carpet, Makoto tore his gaze away from the glorious slope of Link’s bared back to crane his head around to look at the oven digital read out. 7:04 in the morning – he’d been playing for nearly 12 hours straight. 

Well, no, that was a lie. There’d been a point around two am where he conked out, the controller still loosely grasped in his hand, Link standing in the middle of an open field, his idle animations playing through as Makoto snored softly. He had jerked away when a Guardian seemed to appear out of thin air, blasting Link with that stupid laser, sending him flying across the field. Luckily, seems that his instincts were sharply honed because the moment that familiar sound screeched out of the speakers, his fingers had been playing across the controller before he’d even fully awoken. Managed to take the fucker down with two hears left to spare. Would have gotten away with more if Link wasn’t currently only dressed in his underwear but there was just some things that had to be sacrificed for the greater good. 

The greater good being him being able to gaze upon that gorgeous bod without being hindered by armor or any of that nonsense. Sure, did the armor make it easier to play the game and not die as often? Yes, absolutely. Did that matter to him? Absolutely fucking not. After all, it seemed insulting, to cover up that perfectly sculpted piece of art with armor! Not to insinuate that the armor in the game wasn’t gorgeous in of itself but you don’t cover Michelangelo’s David with a pretty floral sheet, do you? No, you leave him, free and open for the entire world to see. Same concept here – he just couldn’t stand to cover him up. 

After a short rest at the house that he went through the trouble of getting just to complete the quest but didn’t hardly use because he preferred the bed near the Great Deku Tree, Makoto had continued playing, and here he was now, still in the same place he’d been several hours ago. Not that he was actually doing much. The majority of the time he’d played was spent running around, ogling at just how perfectly the game developers had crafted Link’s in-game model. Truly exquisite, belonged in a museum, that’s how utterly fantastic it was. Not to mention, there was that little perk where he could just have Link running around almost completely naked – the only thing on that slender body being those tight boxers that, if he got just the right angle, showed off just how bubbly that bubble butt was. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he’d spent a shameful amount of time with the camera honed in on that butt, his mouth practically watering at the sight of it. 

Horny, that was the only way that the devs must’ve been feeling when they loving crafted this gorgeous assembly of pixels. There was no other explanation for just how amazing Link looked. From the supple lines of his slender (he could be a lot more muscle-y in Makoto’s opinion but he’d come to accept the fact that Link was always going to be more on the twinkish side of the spectrum. That was his only complaint, just more muscular would have been appreciated but he was in no way questioning the absolute beauty of Link’s model) to the delicate twitch of his ears, it was obvious that more time than was probably necessary had gone into making sure that Link looked, for a lack of a better word, banging. And lord, had they succeeded. 

Yawning widely, Makoto maneuvered Link into what seemed like a safe position then set the controller aside. Stretching, his shoulders popping loudly, his muscles rejoicing at finally being moved after remaining in the same position for so long, Makoto glanced over his shoulder at the clock once more. He really wanted to keep playing but…best for him to lay down for just a short while, then take a shower, get something to eat and continue playing then. He didn’t actually feel that incredibly tired, and knew that he probably wasn’t going to get any sleep but still, his eyes desperately needed some rest. If he kept going at this rate, he might end up seeing double Link. Not that there’d be anything wrong with that. In fact, he’d even welcome having two of those gorgeous bubble butts waggling in his face. Alas, though, he knew his body well enough to know that it was time to turn the game off, put his weary head down onto a pillow and, even if he couldn’t sleep, at least allow his eyes to recuperate. 

With that decided, Makoto stretched out his legs, grimacing at the strange pins and needles sensation that rushed up from the sole of his feet and ended in the base of his knees. Shouldn’t have stayed still for so long. He normally tried to have, at least, five to ten minutes per hour during these elongated playing sessions where he got up, moved around – sometimes even got his heart pumping a little bit by doing some jumping jacks or anything other than just stumbling around his dark apartment before going back to playing but…he’d just been so enraptured that he couldn’t stand to pull himself away. Well, he was paying for that decision now. His legs felt like they wouldn’t hold up his weight. He also just now realizing that he really had to pee. Like really badly had to pee. He didn’t trust his legs just yet but nature fucking calls, and he didn’t want to risk adding another stain to his already messed up chair. 

Quickly but carefully getting to his feet, he left Link standing there in a grove of trees and dashed into the bathroom. Made it just in time, though he did nearly tumble right onto his face in his hurry. While he was in there, he decided that a shower first then lying down was a much better plan of action since he felt kind of funky. Plus, the warm water would do good for his tense muscles. As he was slipping into the warm stream of water plummeting from the old showerhead, another decision was quickly made. What was the best way he knew to relax? Rub one out while using that bullet vibe he bought for himself a couple months back. Heck, if he was feeling extra adventurous, he might even try (for what was probably the tenth millionth time) to scrounge up the motivation to fuck himself with the modestly sized dildo he’d bought alongside the bullet vibe. 

No promises on that one, though. He got plain sick and tired of spending the time to get himself all nicely lubed up, only for it to amount to nothing. 

The vibe was easy, he could barely feel it inside of him when it was off, and it didn’t bother him any when it was on because it was so small. The dildo was a different matter altogether. It wasn’t very big – he wasn’t adventurous enough for that so it wasn’t the size that bothered him. Every time he’d gone to fuck his virgin ass with that thing, he chickened out. Often got as far as getting himself all nice and lubed up, taking the time to make sure that it wouldn’t hurt at all, pressed the silicon tip to his hole and just…couldn’t do it. Backed off, tossed it aside, used his fingers if he felt like it but ultimately fell back on what he was comfortable with: the vibe and his own hand. 

He wouldn’t say that he was scared to use it. If anything, he wanted to. He really did want to know what it felt like to have a cock in there but since there was no boyfriend or even a guy who he had enough interest in to just hand over his virginity in sight currently, he had to settle on the imitation. Only, he couldn’t even get that far. How was he even going to have regular sex when he couldn’t even shove a hunk of plastic in there? Just…something happened between being all excited, ready to finally put it in, to finally give his ass the satisfaction of knowing what it was like to be penetrated and actually doing the thing. He didn’t freak out, he didn’t get sick, he didn’t ever feel scared of doing it. He just couldn’t. 

 

One of the friends he mentioned it to told him to stop being a baby and just do it already because if he didn’t force himself to get over whatever it was that was holding him back, he never would do it. Another friend responded with that little piece of advice by telling him that he just wasn’t ready yet, and should take his time because if he tried to force it, he would inevitably hurt himself and never get the full experience since he’d be too freaked out to try it again. Makoto had been following the advice of the latter friend up till that point but simple fact of the matter was: he was getting massively impatient with taking his time. He wanted to be fucked. He wanted to be fucked so badly that there were days when that desire dominated his entire mind. Nobody was gonna come along and fuck him so this wasn’t something he needed to do himself. 

And tonight…was the night. Makoto shut off the water a little more aggressively than he intended, his wet hands slipping on the warm metal knobs. Grabbing a nearby towel, he vigorously dried off his hair and body. Marching into his bedroom, he tossed the towel aside, looked to the bedside table where all of his toys were kept safe away from dirt and debris, and nodded firmly to himself. Yeah, tonight was the night! He wasn’t going to chicken out! His poor virgin ass, kept from knowing the pleasure of a man’s cock for so long, would finally get the fucking it…well, not that it deserved because the fucking it deserved would come from the real thing. Makoto’s mind, against his wall, conjured up an image of a fat, thick, long cock and tortured him with the thought of what it’d feel like to finally have the real thing. Not just some flimsy imitation but a real, bonafide cock pounding his ass raw. 

Shaking his head, he clenched one hand dramatically into a fist. One day! One day, that would be his but for tonight, he would just settle on finally knowing what it was like to have something bigger than a pinky sized vibe in his butt. 

Nodding once more, Makoto threw on a pair of sweatpants (sans underwear since it wasn’t like he needed them) and headed back towards the living room to get the same saved before shutting everything down so the real fun could finally begin. 

When he stepped back into the living room, though, it was immediately apparent that something was…off. On his big screen TV was no longer the scene of a peaceful grove of trees, the leaves lightly fluttering in the programmed breeze, Hyrule Castle visible in the distance, the ominous slithering of noxious purple tainting the imaginary sky. Instead, what was projected onto the screen was an odd distortion. Twisting, writhing rings of white and black that pulsed disconcertingly in a way that reminded him to the shapes that appear underneath his eyelids after looking at a bright light. His first reaction was confusion since TVs weren’t supposed to do that, obviously. 

Brow furrowing in confusion, a pulse of worry sounding off in the back of his head that something might’ve happened to the console while he was musing about the unfortunate virginal status of his poor butt, Makoto strolled over to the TV, reaching out to either turn it off or pull the Switch out of the dock when the screen suddenly flashed bright white. A weird noise that sounded like millions of crickets chirping all at the same moment filled up the room. Stumbling backwards, his eyes wide with surprise, Makoto frantically glanced around for the remote. It was on the table beside his armchair, right where he’d left it. 

Darting over to grab it, he whirled around, raising the remote like a weapon, just in time to see something that his eyes registered but his brain didn’t one hundred percent understand. Protruding out from the strange patterns of white and black was a hand. Not a hand on the screen but a hand was pushed through the screen, wiggling around in midair as though someone behind the TV had punched directly through it. Only there was no damage to the TV. The hand was coming through the screen, pushed through those disturbing ripples. Blinking rapidly, mouth hanging open, Makoto could only watch mutely as the hand pushed out even further, revealing a muscular arm. Swinging down, the hand grabbed hold of the edge of the TV stand. Knuckles turned white as the arm seemed to be pulling even more out. The remote dropped from his hand. The distortions grew even louder, the sound deepened. A strange circular mass with a completely different texture to the screen around it appeared, growing in size rapidly until a head popped out. At that point, Makoto squealed in a most undignified way, stumbling backwards, his foot catching on something on the floor, sending him tumbling down onto his butt. 

Awkwardly shuffling backwards until his back slammed against his armchair, his heart racing inside his chest, mouth still hanging open in what was probably an incredibly dumb expression, Makoto began to slowly shake his head in disbelief as two shoulders next appeared, followed by a heavily scarred chest and belly, strong hips, sturdy thighs then with a loud grunt, the…whatever it was – it looked human but how could a human eject themselves from his TV?! – tumbled down onto the floor. Squeaking again, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, Makoto distantly realized that this figure looked startling familiar. The pointy ears…the hay colored hair…the gorgeous slopes and lines of his slender body…Makoto’s thoughts came to a skidding, shuddering halt. 

Rolling over onto his back, the figure lay there quietly for a moment before, in an abrupt movement that would have sent him scuttling across the floor if there hadn’t been an armchair in the way, jerked his head back to look directly at Makoto. Bright, curious blue eyes found his. All the breath didn’t so much as whoosh out or was exhaled on one hard breath. It just kind of vanished. One moment, there was oxygen in his lungs – he was breathing, heavily and erratically in light of the absolute bizarreness he was surrounded with but he was, indeedly, breathing – the next it was gone. He didn’t even notice. All his working brainpower was screeching at the top of its nonexistent little lungs, which weren’t devoid of pretend oxygen, that he’d lost his goddamn mind. He was off his rocker. 

All of his marbles? Gone. 

The screws holding his mind together weren’t just loose, they were nonexistent. 

To put it simply, some time between him taking a shower and walking back into the living room, he had gone stark raving mad. 

Because Link from the goddamn game, Legend of Zelda, was lying on his fucking floor, looking right at him. 

Shakily raising one hand, Makoto grabbed some of the chub of his cheek and clamped down as hard as he could. There was an eruption of sharp pain. When he released the pinch of flesh, the pain remained, aching for several moments afterwards as his hand dropped listlessly back down onto his thigh. He felt the impact, he could feel his hand resting on his thigh. There was something sharp digging into his back. His lungs were beginning to burn from going so long without oxygen. He could feel all of it, everything single thing. Yet he was desperately wishing that he couldn’t. He didn’t have lucid dreams. Never, not once in his life but even if he did, he knew that they wouldn’t feel this real. Which could only mean one terrifying, alarming, disturbing thing: this…this wasn’t a dream. He hadn’t whacked his head in the shower or collapsed onto the bed after getting out. He was awake…and Link…the game character…was on his living room floor. He was right there…looking straight at him, slowly blinking in the stark sunlight of the early morning. 

Bonkers…mad…insane…or just flat out sleep deprived? No, that couldn’t be it. He’d been consecutively awake for longer than this, and all he got from it was a slightly upset stomach. Not even a month ago, there was a three day long period during which he just didn’t sleep. If he hadn’t hallucinated that a fucking game character was birthed from his television then, he certainly wouldn’t now. 

Rolling back over onto his stomach, Link nimbly got to his feet, glancing around the small living room with rapt curiosity. The fact that he was almost completely nude with a sword and shield slung over his shoulder made the whole thing even more ludicrous. Brushing dust from his luscious butt, he strolled about for a few moments, looking over everything, occasionally poking some things. While he was doing that, Makoto somehow managed to tear his eyes away from the materialized in the real world game character freely wandering around his living room to the TV. To his shock, the screen had returned to normal. On it was the same location he’d left Link, then in the game, not 20 minutes ago. Only now, it was sans Link. The camera was just looking at a patch of trees with no main character in sight. 

“W-w-w-w-w-w?” Makoto stammered, his head swiveling between Link and the screen, hands flailing wildly like some kind of poorly written Italian, “W-w-w-w-w-!”

Looking up from the piece of fruit that he was nudging across the kitchen counter, Link offered a vibrant smile. 

‘This is a nicer place than I thought.’ His hands moved, his mouth didn’t. There wasn’t any audible voice but…somehow, Makoto still managed to understand exactly what he was saying. 

“What is-? How did-? Why-?” All his words jumbled together. His hands flailed about stupidly. Scrambling to his feet, he jabbed one finger in Link’s direction, and squeaked, “What is this?!”

Link shrugged one bare shoulder, giving him a teasingly reproachful look with no real heat behind it – if anything, he looked more amused than irritated by the whole thing, ‘I was getting tired of you wasting my time by having me run around like this just so you could stare at my butt.’

If it hadn’t been connected to his skull, his jaw would’ve gone right through the floor, straight down into the apartment below his. Heat flooded into his face. Suddenly, he felt immensely self-conscious and ashamed. He felt like he had when he got peeking into the boys locker room in high school. Crossing his arms protectively over his chest, struggling to keep his expression even, he went to say…something, he wasn’t sure yet, though it was probably something to defend himself, like that he didn’t know Link was actually aware of what he was doing (how even was he?! He was a fictional character! Made up of codes, pixels and other shit! He wasn’t supposed to be conscious, he wasn’t even real! What the fuck was going on?) but Link kept doing his weird psychic sign language. 

Striding towards him, the smile on his face growing, Link lifted his hands and signed, ‘I was really getting annoyed. There’s something I need to do, something that you should have been helping me do but your attention was elsewhere. So, I decided that I’d come to your world and give you what you wanted.’ 

“What I want?” Makoto gaped stupidly, “What are you-?”

Link stopped in front of him. He was slightly shorter than him, just barely a half an inch between them. Tilting his head back a little, he flashed another one of those vibrant smiles, and Makoto’s heart did a weird backflip inside his chest. Swallowing hard, a different kind of heat blooming in his cheeks, Makoto raised one trembling hand, hesitated for just a moment then poked Link’s chest. Warm. Sturdy. Not just a fuzz of static or a puff of air. There was an actual living, breathing person standing right in front of him. Lifting the same hand to his head, Makoto curled it into his still wet hair, gaping down at Link as his brain tried to deal with the existential crisis that a game character, a fictional being, was standing in his living room. 

“How.” He said flatly. 

‘Does it matter? You wouldn’t understand it anyway. I’m here. This is what you wanted, right?’ 

“What? What are you talking about? Make sense, already!” 

Link rolled his eyes, ‘I just told you. I got sick and tired of you wasting my time so I came out here to give you what you want.’ 

His head was really beginning to hurt. There was a weird pulse of cold in the center of his belly. Reality was caving in on him, and the freak out was starting to reach ‘plopping down onto his butt, holding his head in his hands and screaming until his throat was nothing but bloody pulp’ level. Scrambling to hold onto a sense of rationality and calmness so that he didn’t start screaming like a banshee, Makoto forced his attention down onto Link’s body. There was, at least, a distraction. Fuck…he was gorgeous. It was like the graphics of the game weren’t advanced enough to really show just how fucking beautiful Link was. Makoto’s hand twitched. 

It was so stupid but even right then, as he was on the verge of having a not too pleasant break down, he was still fucking horny as hell for that body. Who wouldn’t be? He longed to touch, to smooth his hands all over him. Gaze flickering back up to Link’s face – which was also fucking gorgeous, youthful and earnest, though with just a hint of somber maturity that gave him an ‘older than his years’ type of look – Makoto opened his mouth to once again risk asking what exactly was going on but the words were lost when Link, who was looking mightily impatient by that point, without warning, reached forward to squeeze his cock through the thin material of his sweatpants. 

Crying out in alarm and shock, Makoto instinctively tried to jump backwards. In a smooth, graceful movement, Link caught hold of his arm, calloused fingers curling firmly around his bicep. Dragging him back towards him, he quickly slung his arm about Makoto’s hips, crushing him close to his chest. Meanwhile, his other hand was eagerly fondling him through his pants, quickly urging his cock to get hard. Eyes bulging out of their sockets, Makoto let out an undignified squawk, goosebumps cropping up in droves on his forearms. Jerking his head down, he stared, bug eyed and open mouthed, at Link, who was smiling sweetly, his blue eyes gleaming with heat. Makoto’s stomach did a weird, dramatic flip at the sight of that open, wanting lust. Somehow…this situation had gotten even more bizarre. Not only was a fucking game character in his house but he was being molested by something that shouldn’t even exist?! 

Still smiling widely, Link reached up with his other hand, grabbing hold of a handful of hair, yanking him down the couple of inches so that he could press their lips together in a firm yet sweet kiss. Going completely still, eyes bulging out of their sockets, his brain refusing to register what was going up, pleasure lazily rolling up his spine in pleasant golden waves, coursing throughout the rest of his body in the form of tingling that seemed to settle in his fingertips, toes and in the bottom of his belly, Makoto stared at the blurred sight of Link’s super close face. Kiss…kiss…he was being…kissed…his first kiss, his first real actual kiss had been taken by this…bizarre being who, just going off of the fucking rules of reality, shouldn’t be here. It felt a bit repetitive to keep asking himself over and over again but considering where all this was going, he felt the need to pose the question one more time. 

What the fuck was going on?! No, seriously, what the fuck was happening?! Kiss…hand playing with his cock through the thin material of his sweatpants…Link…here…naked….tongue in his mouth, tasting of something sweet and fruity, which was just…something, it was really just fucking something because Link had eaten an apple right before Makoto had gone off to take a shower and he could fucking taste it, he could taste the apple in his mouth, on his tongue as Link’s swiped over his, playfully rubbing against him….he could taste it, it was real, the kiss was real, the person in front of him…was fucking real…what the fuck?! 

The question shrilled sharply through his stuttering mind. His cock was creating a tent in his sweatpants. Blood was pouring down from his head to pool in the base of his belly. Dizziness had begun to swamp him, causing the room around him to tilt dangerously. Link’s hand slid up until it found the hem of his sweatpants. He pulled back with a soft, satisfied breath, his pink tongue slipping out of his mouth to tantalizingly lick his plush lips. The smile on his face widened as the hungry gleam in his eyes shined brighter. He pushed his fingers underneath the hem, plunging them down through a thick mass of still slightly damp pubic hair. The tips brushed against the base of his cock, causing it to twitch violently within the confines of his sweatpants. 

That was the jumpstart his brain desperately needed. Letting out a noise that sounded a bit like a bad yodel, Makoto began to struggle valiantly in Link’s hold. Slamming his hands against Link’s chest, he tried to dislodge the arm around his waist but the damn thing was like a steel vice grip. No matter how hard he squirmed and writhed, it wouldn’t budge an inch. Panting hard, sweat rolling into his eyes, making them sting, Makoto yelped again when he found himself being pushed down onto the floor. The smile on Link’s face was gone – now, he looked confused. Tilting his head, one blond brow quirked slightly, he straddled Makoto’s hips, one strong thigh on each side. A bloom of horror and mortification bloomed inside his chest when he realized that something very hot and very hard was digging into his belly. 

Calloused fingers wrapped around his already soaked shaft. A strangled cry rippled up out of his throat. Jerking his head up, he yelped, “Stop! What are you-?!”

‘Stop?’ Link chuckled in disbelief, ‘This is what you want, right?’

“Hell no! Get off!” 

Curling one hand into a fist, Makoto tried to take a swing at the once fictional character, only for his wrist to be grabbed with insulting ease. Not that he’d really been expecting to make impact, though. Still looking rather confused, as though he really couldn’t fathom why Makoto was resisting in such a way, Link cocked his head, straw colored hair tumbling over his shoulders, and seemed to think for a couple moments. Breathing heavily, a pulse of panic starting to reverberate out from somewhere deep in his brain, Makoto’s gaze frantically dashed about, looking for anything he could use as a weapon. He didn’t understand what the fuck was going on, why he was being molested by…whatever the fuck this was (he couldn’t be Link, he just couldn’t be Link! Fictional characters didn’t just simultaneously pop into existence!) but that didn’t mean he was just going to lie here and let it happen! 

Heaving an overly suffering sigh, Link shook his head, brushed hair back out of his face and offered a small smile. Releasing Makoto’s wrist, he slipped his hand out of his sweatpants, leaving his cock to shamefully twitch in dismay at suddenly being left all alone, and signed, ‘You really are kind of annoying, you know that? Still…you are really cute, too. Wasn’t expecting that, I’ll be honest.’ 

“C-cute?!” Makoto sputtered. 

Shrugging one bare shoulder, Link signed, ‘Getting sick of this. Let’s get started already. You’ll understand once I show you. What should we do first?’ 

Tilting his head back, Link thoughtfully tapped his chin a couple times before snapping his fingers with a ‘aha!’ expression on his face. In a flash, that wide, almost predatory, smile was stretching back across his face. Shuffling forward, he slammed his hands down onto Makoto’s shoulders, pushing him harder against the cold floor. Squealing loudly, his eyes bulging, a bucket of cold pouring down into his belly, Makoto decided that now was a good time to start fucking struggling again. The answer to the question of ‘what was happening’ was front and center in his mind but he simply couldn’t bring himself to believe it. Who could? No, honestly, who could bring themselves to believe that they were about to be raped by a fucking fictional character who’d just spontaneously burst from the television?! 

No one! That’s who! Yet there wasn’t a whole lot he could do to wiggle away from that little fact when Link released one of his shoulders (which didn’t give him any more leverage than he had when both hands were restraining him – the guy might be small but he was unbelievably strength), his hand traveling up to his tight boxers and pushed everything aside to let an startling large, sopping wet, rock hard pop out. Makoto froze at the sight of it. To his embarrassment and shame, his own cock twitched in despicable excitement. That…that was a fucking gorgeous cock. He’d seen his fair share in pornos but none could come even close to comparing how beautiful that shaft was. Just like earlier, as he was openly ogling Link’s naked body, his mouth began to water. The thought ‘what would that taste like inside my mouth’ fluttered across his mind, only to be stamped away as he jerked back to reality when Link grabbed a handful of his hair, wrenching his head up so that his mouth was level with the spongy head. 

There was no warning, no foreplay, no build-up. Like an idiot, Makoto opened his mouth to repeat for what felt like the tenth millionth time to be told just what the fuck was going on. He didn’t get a chance to. Shuffling forward, Link grunted low in his throat, a flush of bright pink flooding his round face as he shoved his hips forward, driving his sopping wet cock between Makoto’s stupidly gaping mouth. Smooth, delicious tasting skin slid across his tongue. A powerfully masculine, salty flavor quickly filled up his entire mouth. Howling in alarm and panic, his eyes nearly ejecting themselves from their sockets, his hands frantically scrambled all over Link’s solid form, trying to gain some kind of leverage to shove him off. Cock…his cock was inside his mouth! His mouth was being violated by this once only fictional character! 

Moaning low in his throat, Link kept pushing forward until Makoto’s nose was firmly buried in a wild nest of fragrant pubic hair. Gagging hard, the large, spongy head banging against the back of his throat, Makoto struggled to draw in breath. His jaw was being stretched beyond its limit. Link’s cock was so damn big that it stuffed his mouth completely full. With it being all the way in like that, it was hardly possibly for him to get in even the tiniest breath. A nauseating dizziness swamped him. Black and red spots began to pop up in his vision. There was a strange sickly cold pulsing in the center of his belly. The rest of his body was scalding hot. Sweat pooled in his armpits and between his tightly clenched thighs. Suddenly, his once thin and breezy sweatpants were torturous to have on. 

‘Good.’ Link’s body shuddered. Smiling lazily, his blue eyes sparking with unrestrained lust, he gently stroked his thumb across Makoto’s sweaty forehead, ‘Feels so good.”

Precum was leaking down his throat. Link’s cock had only been in his mouth for a couple moments but his jaw was already beginning to badly ache. Blinking rapidly, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, Makoto flinched when Link suddenly began to move. The pace started out slow, steadily, as though Link was relishing the sensation of his mouth surrounding his twitching, pulsing cock. Pulling his hips back, sliding out inch after inch until just the tip was perched between his pursed lips, Link hovered for a moment, staring down intently at his face with that heated, lust gaze then pushed back in, just as slowly, forcing him to feel every last inch sink into his mouth, sliding over his tongue until it was bumping against the back of his throat again, just about to slip down his throat – if Link were to push just a little bit more, he would actually be fucking his throat. Makoto wasn’t exactly to eager to find out what that felt like. 

Focusing on just breathing for now, Makoto clenched his eyes tightly shut. Fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck, he was…he was starting to get turned on. It didn’t make any goddamn sense but he was really starting to get aroused from having this…bizarre entity fucking his mouth! The more he moved, the more time dragged on, seconds seeming to stretch out into hours, the more he got accustomed to it…the hotter he got, the more he wanted Link to keep going. Fighting back against that abhorrent heat, repeatedly reminding himself hat he was currently getting raped by some weird fictional character who had somehow popped into existence in the real world so he probably really shouldn’t be enjoying himself while that was happening, Makoto shivered hard, a soft, muffled moan slipping out when Link abruptly picked up the pace. 

Guiding his head back down onto the floor, Link released his hair and braced his hands on the floor. Panting heavily, his face flushed and red, he began to rapidly pump his hips, repeatedly driving his steadily precum leaking cock into Makoto’s mouth. There…there was something seriously wrong with him. That was the only explanation. He was being treated so roughly, not to mention that he…he didn’t want any of this but…before he realized it, he was sucking on Link’s cock. Not a gentle hesitant suck, either. No, he went full blown, hollowing out his cheeks, sucking as hard as he could, an almost feverish desire to His hands, seeming to move almost on their own, were roaming over his heated, sweaty body, not looking to push him away but wanting to touch, wanting to trace the lines and slopes of his gorgeous frame, wanting to know what it felt like to hold onto the plush, rounded lobes of his ass as he pounded into Makoto’s mouth. 

Was he a masochist and just never realized it?! What…what was going on with him?! The harder Link moved his hips, the rougher he treated him, using his mouth almost like he was an onahole, just a hole for him to get pleasure from, the hotter and hotter he became. His cock was practically screeching to be touched, stroked, caressed, anything other than being confined in the increasingly suffocating prison of his sweatpants! Moaning around the thick, hot rod of meat violating his mouth, Makoto tried to hold onto a sense of reason. He shouldn’t be enjoying this! He especially shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he was. The level of enjoyment should be at flat zero but…he was going to cum. 

The realization hit him like a bullet train. Cumming…cumming, he was going to cum! He was going to cum just from getting his mouth fucked! Eyes flying open, his vision filled up by the mass of Link’s body, obscuring everything, filling him up with just him, Makoto managed to grab hold of one last scrap of reason and began to struggle anew. He didn’t…he didn’t want to cum like this! He wasn’t even being touched! Link’s hands were nowhere near his crotch, and yet…yet, he was really going to cum! The pleasure bolting up his spine, gleefully slamming against his brain like a constant barrage of tidal waves was steadily pushing him closer and closer to that abhorrent edge. His mouth felt so good, his body felt so good. More…more, he wanted to be treated even more roughly! Blinking back tears, blunt fingers dragging across Link’s chest, Makoto tried to push him away, terror pulsing in the center of his chest. 

Wrong…something was seriously wrong with him but he couldn’t fight it! Cumming, cumming, there was no pushing it back. It didn’t make any sense! He was being raped by some weird freak of nature but…cumming, cumming, he couldn’t hold on for much longer. If Link didn’t stop soon, he really was going to cum in his pants!

‘You’re so cute.’ The words flowed through his mind like a light breeze. Following almost immediately was a powerful hand gripping a handful of hair once more. His head was yanked up at the same time Link was driving his hips forward, completely burying the entirety of his length inside of Makoto’s mouth. The head banged against the back of his throat, then slipped down even further until it was in his throat. It swelled up even further, forcing Makoto to stretch out his aching jaw even more then with one final twitch, Link came with a strangled cry, his slender body trembled atop of Makoto. Copious amounts of scalding hot cum flowed down his throat. At the same time, his hips strained upwards, arching off of the floor, his cock violently twitching as he dirtied the insides of his sweatpants with thick ropes of jizz. Swallowing on instinct, gulping down mouthful after mouthful, each huge swallow ending up as a bloom of warmth in his belly, Makoto gazed hazily up at Link’s flushed face. He…he really was so fucking gorgeous. 

Something…really had to be wrong with him. 

Makoto gasped sharply when Link slid his still rock hard cock out of his sloppy mouth. Rolling over onto his side, weakly sucking air into his burning lungs, rationality began to peek its head out in his pleasure adled brain. Was it over, it asked, can we go back to actual reality now? Is this how thing just going to dissolve into such kind of bizarre fever dream that’d he forget by this evening? The answer was a very firm no. With a pleased chuckle, Link grabbed the hem of his sweatpants, yanking them down to reveal the mess he’d made inside the cave of thin fabric. Makoto flushed violently at the sight of it. He’d actually cum…he cummed while getting his mouth violated by some freak of nature. Not only that but…he was still tingling with the afterglow and…he wanted more. There was a craving gnawing at the edges of his mind, begging him, harassing him to get even more of that pleasure. 

He found his eyes wandering down to Link’s still rock hard cock. That…that right there didn’t look like it was done. In fact, that right there looked as though it could go for another six or seven rounds. The thought sent a quiver of fear running through his bowels. His gaze jumped up to Link’s face. As if a glance at that cock wasn’t enough. One look into those bright blue eyes, and Makoto had enough reason left in his poor dizzied mind to know that this wasn’t anywhere near over. Makoto couldn’t hold back a weak whimper of fear. Didn’t take a genius to figure out where this would go next, especially considering where Link was focused right then. 

Humming contentedly underneath his breath, Link wrapped his calloused fingers around Makoto’s still hard, cum soaked cock and gave it an appreciative pump. A strange reverberating pulse of excitement and eagerness uncoiled from somewhere deep in his belly. His cock twitched in Link’s hand. It took every ounce of self-control he had left to not start violently pumping his hips, driving his cock repeatedly through the loose ring of fingers until he came again. A burp of shame swelled up in his chest. He’d just cum in one of the most humiliating ways possible and yet, here he was, wanting to keep going, wanting this to be taken even further! His stupid animalistic cock was going to be the end of him! Yelping in both pleasure and alarm, one of Makoto’s hands flew down to weakly grasp on his wrist. 

“Don’t-!” He choked out, his face burning hot, wanting nothing more than to crawl into his room, hide under the covers and sleep for the next 100 years. He knew where this was going, and he didn’t want it to go there. He didn’t…no matter what the stupid brain in his cock was howling for, he didn’t want this! He didn’t want to be fucked like this! Having his mouth fucked…he could handle that, he could deal but…not down there, he couldn’t handle being fucked down there. His butt clenched up at just the thought of Link pushing it that far, “Stop this, please! I don’t want-!” 

‘You’re still saying that?’ The words that floated through his mind sounded amusedly confused, ‘After you came just from me fucking your mouth? How much denial are you in, exactly?’ Link smiled widely, though he looked a little annoyed. ‘Ah well, guess another demonstration is in order. Can’t really complain about that, now can I? Come on!’

“No!” Makoto cried out, the soles of his feet scrambling uselessly across the floor. Away, he needed to get away! He needed to get out of here or his virginity was going to be stolen by this freak of nature! 

Snorting with amusement, Link grabbed a handful of his sweatpants, and yanked backwards. The loud sound of fabric ripping filled the room. With disturbing ease, Link tore his once protective covering away, leaving him lying completely naked. Shrieking in alarm, Makoto aimed a kick at Link’s face but just like with his attempted punch, he was easily grabbed. Wrapping one hand around Makoto’s ankle, Link got up onto his knees as the same time he was wrenching Makoto backwards, his other hand flying out to grab his other leg. Makoto blinked and suddenly, his butt was high up in the air. His toes were greeting his shoulders for the first time. His back wasn’t on the floor at all. The only thing make contact with the floor was the back of his head and his shoulders. His ribs and spine squealed in protest at the odd position. 

He barely had time to linger on it. Link pressed in close, wrapping one arm snugly around Makoto’s midsection, easily holding him in place. His other hand slipped up to his butt, pausing for just a moment to fondle one of the cheeks, sending a shiver of heat slithering down his spine, before gently parting the cheeks, fully revealing his tight hole. Coughing out a gagging, incoherent babble of protest, Makoto shivered once more when hot breath brushed against the sensitive skin. Giggling softly, his face flushed a bright pink, blue eyes dancing with near feral lust, Link lightly kissed the curve of one of his cheeks then, again, without warning, which seemed to just be his thing, he moved down, slipping his tongue out of his mouth and dragged it earnestly across Makoto’s hole. 

The noise he let out almost didn’t sound human. Wrenching around in Link’s hole, his legs waggling uselessly in the air, Makoto gasped, moaned and panted as Link continued to lick his hole, rubbing the puckered edges, smothering the skin in a thick layer of saliva. Unsurprisingly, it felt amazing. Link wasn’t just licking at random, he seemed to know exactly where the apply the right amount to pressure to drive him crazy. The pleasure only ramped up further when Link slid his other hand up to wrap around his wildly dripping, rapidly dribbling cock and began to jerk him off as he ate him out. Blunt fingernails scrapped at the smooth floor. Sweat caused his hair to stick uncomfortably to his forehead. Unable to stop the rolling, grinding of his hips, his mind very quickly starting to go blank, Makoto panted, “What’re you-?” 

‘Hush. No more questions. Just enjoy it.’

That was a lot hard to do, just all things considered but…he was terrified to realize it was becoming more and more easy to get lost in this sway. It felt so good! Having his butt licked felt amazing! Combined with the calloused palm of Link’s hand caressing his cock, he…he was losing himself to it. Frantically shaking his head, vehemently reminding himself of what would be coming next if he didn’t get himself out of this situation, Makoto glanced around one last time to see if there was anything close enough for him to grab. Whacking Link on the head would probably be enough to get him off and give Makoto some time to get away. The only thing close enough was the remote. It’d probably shatter from the impact but, at that point, he really couldn’t give one single flying fuck. 

Breathing in deeply, Makoto started to reach out with one shaky hand, only to come to a complete stop, a startled wail rippling up out of his lungs when Link pushed one finger deep into his soft, twitching hole. It slipped in with disturbing ease. His hole seemed almost to open up, to welcome in the intruding digit. Crying out, Makoto once again went to grab Link’s wrist. No point. He stopped midway when Link added another finger, pushing it deep inside along with the other. Before Makoto had time to even register that there were now two fingers inside him, a third and four were added. Panting raggedly, a steady stream of precum pouring out of his cock to dribble down his stomach and chest, Makoto’s hips bucked forward harshly when Link began to thrust his fingers in and out, stretching him open. 

‘You keep saying no,’ A hazy, soft smile was spread across Link’s face, ‘but this right here knows what it wants.’ 

Makoto didn’t have the energy to protest. Being able to think straight was getting harder and harder. Link rubbed the calloused pads of his fingers against his pulsing, quivering insides. Just his fingers…only his fingers were inside him but it felt so goddamn good! His butt felt amazing! He’d never been able to make his butt feel this good by just fingering himself! Of course, he’d never gone in four fingers deep – he hadn’t even considered that possibility, it was always one extremely well lubed finger – but this! His butt was crooning in jubilation! Just his fingers, only his fingers, Makoto couldn’t wrap his mind around that thought. Not his cock, just…four slender fingers caressing his insides, playing with him, coaxing his butt to fully relax so something else even bigger could get in there. 

There…there had to be something seriously wrong with him. How many times could he tell himself that before he actually started to believe it? Masochist, he had to be a masochist and never realized it until now. 

‘I can’t wait anymore.’ Link panted, pulling his fingers out of Makoto’s hole, leaving him feeling near painfully empty for a split second. 

Sucking in a deep breath, his heart did a weird lurch when Link abruptly got to his feet, legs spread out, knees bent slightly so he was in a bent of stooped position. Panting heavily, beads of sweat visibly dripping off the curve of his jaw, Link lead the head of his cock to Makoto’s hole. There, he paused, rubbing the smooth head against the sopping wet skin. Makoto shuddered, a weird gasp wrenching its way out of his lungs. No…no, no, no, he wasn’t ready! He wasn’t ready for this! He didn’t want to lose his virginity like this! No matter how amazing it felt, he…he didn’t want this! He needed…he had to…it was no use. His thoughts were a jumble of frenzied syllables, clashing together to create a high pitched babbling. His body refused to move. His heart was racing, crashing against the confines of his ribs. 

It was going to happen…there was nothing he could do to stop it…he was going to be fucked by that massive, gorgeous cock. His butt was finally going to know what it felt like to be well and truly penetrated. That same ole fear was still clinging onto the edges of his brain but, to his dismay, the monstrous demon of lust was quickly overwhelming it. One tiny portion of his mind was still rational, and it was screaming that this was not what he wanted. The rest of his mind, however, was reduced down to a monkey’s brain, and the monkey brain wanted that huge cock inside of him. Swallowing hard, sharp pain radiating out from his shoulder blades, the muscles in the base of his back having long gone numb from this advanced sexual position, Makoto could only pant loudly, the breath rasping out from between his parted lips, as Link smiled sweetly, settled his calloused hands on Makoto’s thighs and, predictably, shoved his hips forward, pushing through the tight ring of muscles to bury his cock inside of him. 

Cumming in his pants while being forced to blow Link was embarrassing. Cumming the moment that cock sunk in deep, the head almost seeming to bang against the underside of his belly was somehow both mortifying and the most glorious thing he’d ever experienced. Howling at the top of his lungs, cum spraying out of his cock, splashing against his chest and face, Makoto felt that one tiny portion of rationality be stomped away by the screeching lust going crazy inside his head, and couldn’t find any motivation to feel sorry to feel it go. Amazing didn’t even come close to describing how it felt. Link’s cock in his ass was a massive rod of heat, pounding deep into him, stirring him up, sending reverberations of ecstasy howling through his nerves, overloading his senses to create an intense sensation of euphoria. 

Digging his fingers into the soft flesh of Makoto’s thighs, Link hardly seemed to notice that he’d just cum. Pounding into him with an even more intense ferocity than what he’d fucked his mouth with, Link banged their hips together, his heavy balls slapping against the curve of Makoto’s ass. Stooped over, staring hungrily down at Makoto’s face, openly eating up every expression, every whimper, every gasp and sob, Link seemed to be getting just as much delight out of watching his reactions as he was fucking him. Inside, his butt was drowning in euphoria. Just being fingerfucked didn’t come close to this. Being fingerfucked felt incredible, this was breathtaking. His ass was being messed up, stirred up and he only wanted more, more, more. 

‘Feels good, doesn’t it?’ Link’s husky voice floated through his dizzied mind, ‘Your hole is clamping down so hard on me. It’s sucking in, like it doesn’t want me to ever leave. It wants to be fucked so badly. How long has it been since you were last fucked, huh? How long have you been neglecting this poor thing?’ 

“N-never!” Makoto gasped, his hands loosely wrapped around Link’s ankles, “I haven’t-!”

‘Ooh,’ He could hear the naked glee in Link’s voice, ‘is this your first time?’ 

“Yes! I haven’t done it-!” 

‘You haven’t even played with yourself?’ 

“F-f-fingers! That’s all-!”

Link giggled softly, ‘I’m your first, huh? How does it feel? Huh? Speak, don’t keep me waiting.’ 

“Good!” Makoto moaned, rolling his hips, doing his best to grind up against Link. The position made it difficult but it gave Link such incredible leverage to really get deep inside him until he could feel each thrust up in his stomach so he couldn’t even fathom getting into a different position, “It feels good!” 

‘Hylia, you’re so cute.’ Link laughed breathlessly, smoothing his sweaty palms all over Makoto’s thighs. ‘I was just going to come out here to have some fun, maybe even punish you a little bit for wasting my time but now…I don’t think I can leave someone as adorable as you behind, especially not after getting a taste of his incredible hole.’ 

“What-?” Makoto started to gasp, only for the words to be gobbled up by a keening moan when Link abruptly changed position, the curve of his cock brushing against something inside his ass that sent an explosion of screeching heat rolling out from his ass, crashing throughout the rest of his body until it wound up in his head as a fucking chorus of angels. Howling at the top of his lungs, his eyes rolling back in his head, drool pouring out of the corner of his mouth, Makoto, somehow, managed not to cum for the third time, though he came remarkably close. 

‘Together.’ Link gasped, wrapping his hand around Makoto’s freely weeping cock, the pace of his thrusts becoming jagged and erratic, ‘Together, come together with me! Come!’ 

He had managed to hold on just then but with Link’s gorgeous, husky, strained voice ordering him to cum echoing in his head, there was no way he could disobey. His body was practically wailing for it. He wanted nothing more than to obey, and his body gleefully did so without a single whisper of complaint or protest. Jerking about like a puppet who was being controlled by a drunk puppeteer, Makoto came for the third time that morning. A new record for him. He had once, when he was like 13, been able to coax out two consecutive orgasms, only to almost immediately pass out afterwards. As the pleasure accompanying orgasm number 3 crashed through him, slamming against his already overwhelmed nerves like a tidal wave, he could already feel that familiar exhaustion closing in on him. 

Heat was pouring into his belly. Distantly, his addled mind was able to put two and two together, and realize that Link had come inside of him. The thought was nearly enough to coax another orgasm out of him but, for now, his cock and body had had enough. Breathing heavily, his eyes heavy lidded, watching Link as he shuddered, panted then smiled lazily, his blue eyes swimming with a delighted heat that made Makoto’s heart flutter. Slipping back, he let his cock slide easily out of Makoto’s still twitching hole, leaving him feeling deplorably empty. He almost couldn’t hold back a whimper of disappointment. Now that he’d gotten a taste of what it felt like to be fucked by Link, he couldn’t help but to want so much more. 

Gently taking hold of Makoto’s legs, Link carefully guided him down onto the floor until he was lying safely on his side. A harsh ache immediately began to pound in the base of his spine, slowly spreading out into his hips and up his back until it was in his shoulders. He probably needed to be a little more flexible to be in that position for an extended amount of time and not feel like shit immediately afterwards. Breathing slowly, slowly stretching out his aching legs, Makoto didn’t notice Link walking back over to the television until that same strange strobing light of black and white filled up the room. Flinching back in surprise, Makoto had one moment of horror, caused by the thought that Link was leaving, he was returning to his world but that fear was quickly dashed when Link, abruptly, turned on his heel, walked back over to him, gathered him up in his arms (their differences in sizes didn’t seem to affect him at all) and, without a word, walked over to the TV. 

The realization hit him a moment too late. He was staring blankly at the weird moving screen, his dazed and exhausted mind trying to put two and two together, when Link put one foot through the TV, still cradling him in his arms. It was when his foot went through that it hit him: Link was going back to his world…but he was taking him with him! Suddenly, just like that, all the exhaustion was gone. Jerking back, panic blooming in his chest, Makoto opened his mouth to protest. Too little, too late. A weird tingling, one that reminded him of how his leg felt after it’d fallen asleep and he was jiggling it, trying to wake it up, rushed across the surface of his skin. Link pushed them both through. For a moment, he felt completely weightless then the absolutely disconcerting sensation of falling swamped him. A scream rose to his lips. There was no air in his lungs. He couldn’t scream. 

Then, a blink. A breath. A moment spent staring at the surroundings around him with what was probably a stupidly dumbfounded expression on his face, then the realization he was actually in the game thumped down onto his shoulders. Specifically, they were in Shrine of Resurrection. Gaping, his brain stuttering, Makoto couldn’t get any words out as Link carried him over to the weird thingy he wakes up in at the beginning of the game. There were still no words to be found when Link gently set him down, lovingly brushing hair out of his face. Still nothing when he climbed up alongside him, easing himself between his legs, pushing his knees apart to reveal his sloppy hole. Makoto stared stupidly at him, only able to watch him as he pushed forward, thrusting his cock back inside his hole, inspiring a vibrant spark of heat in his belly. 

“Wait-!” Makoto was finally able to gasp out, weakly reaching out to Link. 

‘I can’t wait.’ Link breathed, easily catching hold of Makoto’s wrists, leading his hands to his bare chest, pressing them down firmly against his heated, sweaty skin. ‘I won’t. I know what I have to do and it involves being separated from you for a long while so I want to have my fill before I have to go.’ 

“What-?” 

There was no point in trying to say anything more. Holding tightly onto his hips, his blunt fingernails digging into his skin, Link began to brutally fuck him, pounding into him with that pace that drove him absolutely crazy. In no time at all, he was lost, he was gone. He couldn’t focus on anything other than Link’s cock stirring up his insides. The world faded away to an afterthought. For a long while, he was just a hole being fucked, a being entirely consisting of endless waves of ecstasy. Arranged into all types of positions, his body arranged however Link wanted, Makoto was fucked for what felt like hours on end, switching between his ass and mouth, driving him to that glorious breaking point over and over again until it felt like his body would never be the same. As he was being fucked, he could feel himself getting addicted to the sensation. No, that was wrong. Not to sensation but to Link…he was getting addicted to Link. 

Or…maybe he was already addicted, maybe he’d been addicted from the moment he first laid eyes on him in-game and this…this was just the realization of that. 

By the time Link was finished, Makoto’s ass was stuffed full of his cum. It was leaking out of him in a steady stream, pooling underneath him in a thick pool of white. Even more of it coated his body, leaving bright streaks across his flushed skin, though it was both a mixture of Link’s and his. He long lost count of how many times he’d cum – more than he ever would have if he’d just been playing with himself. Probably more than he would have if he had been fucked by anyone else. No, this…this how energetic he had managed to be, how his body had reacted, this was because of Link, it was all because of Link. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn’t have enjoyed it this much. He might’ve not enjoyed it this much either…no, he wouldn’t have enjoyed it, would he? 

Makoto sleepily glanced over at Link, who was climbing out of the weird bed thingy. Tucking his cock back into his tight drawers, Link brushed hair out of his face, let out a slow breath then, seeming to catch Makoto looking at him out of the corner of his eye, looked down at him with a sweet, warm smile. Makoto’s heart fluttered. Yeah, it was obvious now. It was all because of him. Bracing his hands on the side of the weird bed thingy, Link leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his swollen lips. Moaning softly, Makoto tried to raise his head, only to find that he couldn’t even manage that. His body felt so heavy, he felt so incredibly sluggish. It was becoming harder to keep his eyes open. He’d been fucked to his absolute limit. 

Exhaling softly, Link pulled back, slowly licking his lips as though he was gathering up Link’s taste. Brushing a lock of hair away from Makoto’s eyes, he kissed the tip of his nose, sighed softly and signed, ‘You need to stay here.’ 

“What?” Makoto whispered, his brows knitting together in confusion. Stay here…in the dark cave? Why couldn’t he-Makoto’s thoughts came to a screeching halt. Hyrule…he was in Hyrule! The thought had been completely lost on him because he was being fucked so thoroughly but he wasn’t being fucked now so there wasn’t much of anything holding him back from realizing that he was in fucking Hyrule! A really badly dangerous place where there were monsters! He didn’t know how to fight monsters! He could fight them while they were in the game but when he was actually here was a different fucking story! He didn’t know how to fight, he didn’t know how to hold a sword! He knew nothing really! He couldn’t survive in this world! He…he needed to get back to his world! He couldn’t stay here! Home…he needed to go home! 

‘Sh, sh, sh.’ Link softly soothed him, slipping down to kiss his lips again. ‘It’s alright, everything is alright, don’t worry.’ 

At that point, Makoto was right on the verge of hyperventilating so there wasn’t much he could do in the way of responding. Instead, he tried to jolt up, to get out of the weird bed thingy but all he managed to do was sit up slightly, and Link easily held him down, one hand planted firmly in the center of his chest. 

‘Easy, easy, it’s alright.’ 

“How is it alright?!” Makoto squeaked, his eyes wide in fear. 

‘You’re going to stay here.’ Link’s expression was firm and determined, ‘Safe, where no one can hurt you. I’ll activate this device, and you’ll sleep until I come back to get you.’

“Come back?” 

‘Yeah, I’m going to save Hyrule and when I know you’ll be safe, when all the beasts and blight is gone, I’ll come back for you.’ Link gently brushed the pad of his thumb over the curve of Makoto’s cheek, ‘I promise, okay? Promise. So lie back, go to sleep and I promise that I’ll be by your side again before you even have the chance to miss me.’ 

It wasn’t like he had much of a choice. He was already so tired. He couldn’t even lift himself up anymore. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. What was going on? Why was this happening? Link kissed his lips once more then, with a regretful look that clearly said he didn’t want to do this, he moved back, leaving Makoto lying there, tears slipping down his heated cheeks. He didn’t understand…he didn’t understand any of this! What was going on?! He wanted to go home! He didn’t want to be left alone in this weird place. A sob burned in the back of his throat. Every nerve in his body longed to be able to scream out to Link, to beg him not to leave him here but his tongue, his lips were paralyzed. 

The device above him suddenly glowed blue. It pulsed gently once, twice then something warm was flooding into the weird bed thingy. Blinking sluggishly, Makoto looked down to get a glimpse of something white and thick pouring out of the slots underneath him. Well, that certainly didn’t look like the water he’d seen earlier in the game. Not that he really cared. He was so tired. An almost unnatural exhaustion was overwhelming him. The world began to blur. As the strange thick, white fluid swallowed up his body, Makoto found himself unable to keep his eyes open any longer. Allowing them to flutter closed, he heard Link’s voice saying something from what seemed to be very far away then he was gone, slipped away into a place between waking and dreaming. 

Dreaming…that was what this was, wasn’t it? It had to be. There was no other explanation. It all had to be a dream. Link appearing in his living room, being fucked by him, being dragged into the world of Hyrule, into the world of the game…all a dream, it had to be. 

He couldn’t….he couldn’t believe it was anything else. 

-

Someone was calling him. The voice sounded so far away but…whoever was speaking was definitely calling out to him, urging him to wake up, to open his eyes. Breathing in deeply, Makoto’s eyes fluttered open. Blinking blearily, the first thing he saw was a gentle hue of blue. The sound of water rushing filled his ears. He was warm, and felt incredible. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this well rested. That shower must’ve really done wonders for him. Just how tired was he, though? To have fallen in the shower! First for everything, he supposed. Maybe he should start limiting his gaming hours to less than 12 hours. If he was passing out in the shower, then it might be better to- 

‘Welcome back.’ A familiar voice, laced with happiness and relief, came from somewhere inside his head. 

Reality came crashing in, jerking him to full awakeness within the matter of an eyeblink. Jerking upright, his breath rushing out of his gaping mouth in one hard exhale, Makoto frantically looked around. Here…he was still here?! No…no, no, no, this was supposed to be a dream! It was supposed to be a dream! How could he-?! No, it didn’t matter. It didn’t fucking matter, he needed to get out of here, he needed to find his way back home. Without another thought, Makoto was scrambling out of the weird bed thing, his gaze intent on the nearby door. Out, out, he needed to get out! He managed to make it out of the weird bed thing but before he could take more than a couple steps, a large, powerful hand grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Crying out in panic, Makoto whirled around, his eyes wide, already almost to the point of hyperventilating. 

‘Easy, it’s alright, it’s me!’ 

Makoto blinked slowly in surprise. He stared stupidly up at the person holding him, his panicked mind trying to figure out who this was. A man, well…Hyrulian, going off of the ears, but Makoto didn’t recognize him. Tall, several inches taller than Makoto, muscular, strong jaw, handsome features, bright blue eyes, longish blond hair that was tied back into a ponytail…wait- 

“Link?!” Makoto squawked, his mouth falling open in shock. 

‘Hey there.’ Link signed with an air of mischievousness, ‘I know I changed since we last spoke but I didn’t think it was that drastic.’ 

“How-“ Makoto’s voice caught. Suddenly, he felt disconcertingly numb and disconnected from everything, “How long was I-?” 

‘About five years.’ Link signed, a pained expression coming onto his startling handsome face (how the fuck? How in the fuck had someone as twinkish as him grown up into this absolute hunk?! He was gorgeous! Not to insinuate that he wasn’t gorgeous before but this…fuck, this! He was wearing a crisp uniform that made him looking immensely dashing. Even though he was relaxed, Makoto could see the muscles through the fabric. The broadness of his chest and shoulders, the thickness of his thighs, the sheer power hiding in those relaxed muscles…he really was just a horny bitch, wasn’t he? Here he was, in a horrifying situation, focusing on how good this guy looked!). 

“Five years.” Makoto repeated blankly, swaying where he stood. “I’ve been asleep for five years? Five whole years?”

Stepping forward, Link gathered him back up into his arms, squeezing him close to a warm, beefy chest. Breathing raggedly, his head spinning, Makoto tried to shift away when he was lowered back down onto the weird bed thing but Link held him close. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Link sighed happily, brushing thick fingers through his wet hair, and signed, ‘I’ve been waiting so long to come back for you. Ganon is defeated. Hyrule is safe and we’re already started to rebuild. You don’t have anything to be afraid of.’ 

“I wanna go home.” Makoto sniffled, tears springing up to his eyes. His chest hitched with a hard sob. Covering his face with his hands, Makoto gasped, “I wanna go home! I don’t-!” 

He couldn’t do this! He couldn’t be here! Everything he knew…it was back in his world! How was he supposed to exist here when he didn’t even belong here?! He belonged back in his world, in the real world, not the game world! He couldn’t…he couldn’t leave all of that behind! Sickening fear swam through his veins, making him feel cold and nauseous. Sobbing weakly, he clung to Link’s firm frame, desperately seeking out the comfort of his warmth. Everything…everything was gone…everything he knew was gone…he couldn’t do this…he needed to go home, he needed to go back to what he knew! 

Link gently stroked his bare back, pressing his cheek to Makoto’s forehead. They remained like that for a few moments, wrapped up in each other’s warmth, Makoto finding some comfort in being close, once again, to someone he felt so deeply connected to. Sighing softly, Link gave his forehead another kiss, squeezed him tightly then began to maneuver him until he was kneeling down on the floor in front of him. The cold, ridged floor dug into his skin. Sitting on the edge of the weird bed thingy, Link held onto his chin with one hand, keeping his head tilted back as his other made quick work of getting his pants open. Slipping out his cock, Link didn’t even have to give him an order or a prompt. At the sight of it, an incredible, near desperate hunger overwhelmed him. 

Everything else was terrifying because it was so utterly strange to him. This…this was familiar, this was wanted. Letting out a ragged breath, Makoto shuffled forward, stretching his mouth open as far as it would go, he pushed the spongy head between his lips, shuddering hard as that delicious taste immediately flooded his mouth. Moaning in delight, Makoto pushed forward until his nose was buried in the thick pubic hair at the base. A massive bloom of warmth swelled up in his chest. His cock, which got rock hard the moment he saw Link’s cock, twitched gleefully, precum swelling up in pearlescent drips that slid down the length of his shaft. Overhead, Link moaned low in his throat. One large hand rested on the top of his head, gently petting him. 

‘I know you’re scared.’ Link’s soft, gentle voice whispered inside his mind, ‘I would be too in your position. This must be a terrifying position, suddenly ending up in a brand new, completely strange world.” 

A warm kiss was placed onto the crown of his head. Link’s hand slipped down to lovingly caress his cheek, ‘I know you’re scared to lose your world because that’s all you’ve ever known but I am going to give you a brand new world….my world. I want you to be here with me, always. That’s why I brought you through, even though I knew you’d be frightened, that this would be difficult for you because I want to be with you and I know you want the same. You’ve always wanted the same, that’s why you could never stand to stop playing.’ 

Makoto pulled backwards, allowing Link’s cock to slip out of his mouth. Sniffling softly, he looked up at Link. He wanted to be with him? He really wanted for him to be here? Calm blue eyes gazed back at him. Gently brushing the pad of his thumb over the curve of Makoto’s cheek, Link offered a small smile and said, his voice a low creak, “That’s why I brought you through to my world. It’s why I left you here. I could have brought you along, I could have easily protected you but there was another reason for leaving you here. This,” he tapped his knuckles against the weird bed thingy, “has bound us, has bound our souls. We’ll never be separated. Throughout all lifetimes, you and I will always be together. While you slept, waiting for my return, it connected us on a level that most couldn’t even fathom.” 

“We’ll be together forever?” Makoto whispered, his eyes wide. 

Link nodded, his smile growing, “Yeah.” 

“Why? Link, I don’t-“ 

Link laughed, a wonderful sound that made him feel light and exceptionally more at peace, “Isn’t it obvious? Because I love you.” 

“…huh?” 

Snorting, looking both amused and a little annoyed, Link cupped his face, tilted his head back a little further and leaned down for a quick kiss. Lightly nipping at his bottom lip, he whispered, “Was it not obvious? Do you think I’d go for this trouble just to have a plaything? No, I love you, and I know you love me too. You wouldn’t be here, letting me do all this, if you didn’t.” 

Makoto blinked slowly. He…loved Link? He loved…Link. Somehow, that realization wasn’t all that awe-inspiring. If anything, he felt a little…stupid for not realizing it sooner. This…this was love. He was in love with Link, that was just obvious. Swallowing hard, he breathed in deeply, his throat working as he tried to think of something to say. Okay, so, he loved Link, he did, he couldn’t deny that…but that didn’t exactly change the fact of his situation. Yes, there was love between them but could he really be okay with this? He…he didn’t want to be separated from Link. The thought alone was enough to send a tremor of panic rumbling through his stomach. Still…could…could he really do this?

Link kissed him again, slipping his hands underneath Makoto’s arms and easily lifting him up onto the weird bed thingy. Squeezing him close, he brushed his hand over his damp hair, slowly lowering Makoto down onto his back. Pulling away with a soft breath, he smiled sweetly, kissed his chin and whispered into his ear, “This world is now your world. We’ll traverse it together, rebuild it together. Please, say that you’ll accept it…that you’ll accept me.” 

When he posed it like that…how could he not say yes? Truthfully, he was still scared out of his mind but…if he was with Link, everything would be okay, wouldn’t it? After all, it was obvious that this…by Link’s side, with him, was where he was meant to be. So, since this was Link’s world, since this was Link’s home, he was going to have to find out how to maneuver it. Thankfully…Makoto’s gaze flickered up to Link’s face, drinking in his adult features, the slightest smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Thankfully, he had this gorgeous soul by his side. Reaching up, he brushed the backs of his fingers along Link’s cheeks, relishing in the warmth that met his skin. Blue eyes fluttered closed. Leaning into his touch, Link sighed contentedly, covering Makoto’s hand with his own. 

…yeah, he could do this. It would be strange and scary but if it meant being with this beautiful man then definitely, this was something he could do. 

“As if I could tell you no.” Makoto said with mock disapproval, sniffing haughtily. 

Smiling widely, Link leaned down to kiss his cheek, “I promise that I’ll give you this entire world. I’ll do everything in my power to make you happy.” 

Brushing his fingers through his thick hair, Makoto nodded placatingly, “Yes, yes, can I please go take a bath now? I feel sticky. That wasn’t water before-“ 

“No, it was my jizz.” Link interrupted him, saying it like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

“What?” Makoto responded after a moment of stunned silence. 

“It was my jizz.” Link repeated, “That’s how we were so thoroughly connected. The device had constant access to my being, for lack of a better word and that’s what it used to pretty much fuse our souls together.” 

Makoto stared quietly up at him for several moments before making the executive decision to just…leave that bit of information alone. He didn’t have the brainpower to digest the fact that he’d been sleeping in a bath of Link’s jizz for five years. Giving his head a little shake, Makoto went to say something, stopped, brushed his still damp hair away from his face, laughed quietly, shook his head again before finally saying, “Anyway, bath, yes, please, now?” 

A slight tilt of mischievousness appeared in that gorgeous smile. Playfully cocking his head, Link asked sweetly, “Well, what would you rather have right this moment? A bath, or my cock in your ass?” 

“Your cock.” Makoto answered almost immediately. The moment after those words poured out of his mouth, heat flooded his cheeks. Clapping both hands over his face, his mouth twisting into an embarrassed grimace, Link’s gorgeous laughter echoing in his ears, Makoto moaned, “I take it back, I want a bath.” 

“Nope, you can’t take it back.” Link’s large, hot hands landed on his thighs, sliding down to hook underneath his knees. Pushing them up and apart, exposing his hungrily twitching hole, he slipped between them, his heavy weight pressing against him. His cock, which had deflated a little bit as the fear of his situation overwhelmed him, immediately shot straight up, becoming rock hard by the time that Link was tugging Makoto’s hands away from his face. 

Whining low in his throat, Makoto tried to keep his face covered but it was no use, he was no match for Link. Staring sullenly up at him, which earned him another gorgeous laugh and a wide smile, Makoto sighed softly when Link leaned down to give him another kiss. One hand slipped away from his knee to lead the head of his cock to Makoto’s hole. When it brushed against him, a raspy breath whistled out from between his lips. Just like when Link’s cock was hovering in front of his face, just begging for him to take it into his mouth, a clawing, gnawing hunger slammed into him. The rate of his breathing picked up to a ragged, uneven pace. His heart began to race. Heat rushed across the surface of his skin. Every nerve in his body was screaming in excited anticipation. 

Fuck me, his body screamed, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! He wanted it, he wanted it so badly. Swallowing hard, Makoto shuddered, his mouth falling open as Link pressed hard against him. With a wide grin, Link paused for just a moment, almost seeming to drink in his writhing, panting form then, without warning, shoved his hips forward, burying the entirety of his length inside of Makoto’s desperately hungry ass. A scream rippled up out of his throat. Back arching up off the weird bed thingy, Makoto came. White overwhelmed his vision. The only thought in his dazed mind was a constant howl of ‘it’s here! It’s here! Link’s cock! Link’s cock!’. Hips violently bucking, he sprayed his damp body with a brand new display of white. Ecstatic pleasure roared through his body, driven further and further with each hard thrust of Link’s hips. His orgasm kept going and going, never seeming to end, never seeming to diminish. 

‘Hylia, I’ve been waiting so long for this.’ Link’s voice breathed in his mind, ‘Now that Hyrule is free, I’ll have a lot more time to spend with you. I want to fuck you in every different corner of this world. I want to show you everything, to give you everything.’ 

“Yes!” Makoto gasped, “I wanna be here with you! It doesn’t matter where!” 

Laughing softly, Link dropped down, their chests colliding together. Wrapping his arms tightly around Makoto’s trembling frame, he nipped playfully at his earlobe, whispering sweetly into his ear, “You’re so cute. I can’t wait to cover you in my jizz again.” 

Makoto couldn’t help but to laugh as well, “Is that your idea of romantic?” 

“Hush.” Link nipped his earlobe again, leaning back to give Makoto a playfully disapproving look, one that he ignored in favor of letting his eyes roam down to Link’s chest. Still wearing that uniform, which was nice but there was something even nicer hiding underneath it. Reaching forward, he clumsily got the front of his shirt open (with a considerable amount of help from Link, who got the pesky buttons undone), pushing the fabric aside to finally reveal the beefy chest underneath. It was even more glorious than Makoto could have ever thought. His breath caught a little at the sight of those gorgeous defined pecs, the strong slope of his belly, the curve of his hips. Unable to help himself, Makoto pressed his hands to that warm chest, smoothing them all over, loving, adoring the sensation of those muscles twitching and jumping underneath his chest. Over his pecs, down his toned stomach, up his sides, feeling every inch, memorizing every slope, every hill, every valley, loving every inch. 

Gorgeous, he was so gorgeous! How…how could someone who was such a twink before end up so beautiful and beefy as this?! Earlier…well, no, it was actually years ago, wasn’t it? Oh, he didn’t like to think about that, thinking about that made his brain hurt so he wasn’t. Anyway, before Link had appeared, he had been thinking how horny the developers must’ve been when they were designing his in-game model but…they hadn’t even scratched the surface of how beautiful he could be! It was almost a little sad that they weren’t ever going to know how beautiful Link became when he grew up…yet, at the same time, there was something about that that made him remarkably happy. Only him…he was the only one who knew, he was the only one who knew just how beautiful Link was after the game was over. 

“You were cute before,” he panted, “but you’re so goddamn gorgeous now. It’s almost unfair.” 

“How so?” Link sighed, rolling his hips, grinding his cock against his over-stimulated insides, making him gasp and moan. 

“Because-! You were so good looking already and now-! You’ve just gotten more beautiful!” 

“Thank you,” Link laughed, “You’re still as distractingly adorable as you’ve ever been. You’re breathtaking, you know that?” 

“Hush-!” Makoto gasped, somehow even more heat flooding into his face. 

“So cute.” Link whispered, leaning in for another kiss. “Stay with me forever, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Makoto breathed happily, wrapping his arms around Link’s broad back, “I don’t wanna be anywhere else. I wanna be right here, with you, forever.” 

“Good.” Link turned his head to kiss his cheek, “Not that I’d ever let you go.” 

Snorting, Makoto dragged his blunt fingernails down the curve of Link’s back, “I’ll hold you too that. Don’t leave me behind, okay?” 

“Never.” Link said firmly, pushing up a little to stare down at Makoto with a hard, unyielding gaze, “You’re mine, now and forever. I won’t let anything get between us.” 

Makoto’s heart fluttered in what could only be described as absolute adulation. Snuggling close to Link when he lowered himself back down, Makoto sighed happily, his body shuddering when Link, who’d slowed down just a little bit while they were talking, suddenly picked up the pace again. This…this whole situation was scary but that was okay, right? After all, new and strange situations always were a bit freaky at the beginning and you just had to deal with that until they stopped being new, stopped being strange and became familiar. That was just the fact of life so he…he was going to take this as it came and stay always right here, by Link’s side. This…it was just a new adventure…one that he was really starting to look forward to. 

-

Link, once again, fucked him to the point that he could barely keep his eyes open. During the last few moments that he was conscious, he felt Link pick him up, squeezing him close to his bare chest. As he was surrounded by that warmth, that scent, he found no reason to continue being awake when he was so exhausted so he allowed sleep to claim him, slipping away into a peaceful slumber. When he next opened his eyes, he was in a completely different setting but it was one he instantly recognized. Link’s house…the one he did that quest for but never used because the bed by the Great Deku tree was better. Blinking slowly, Makoto stared up at the wooden ceiling for several moments before sitting up. 

He was dressed in the appropriate attire – a simple pair of trousers and a plain shirt. His feet were bare. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Makoto got up, glancing around as he straightened up. The house was…bigger now that he was inside of it. In fact, everything was a little bigger now that he was seeing it from a first persons perspective. That felt like something he shouldn’t be surprised by. Sounds were coming downstairs so Makoto headed to the top of the stairs, pausing at the top one to look out onto the bottom floor. The table sitting in the middle of what he supposed was the living room was set with two plates, two sets of silverware and two glasses. There was a steaming pot of something sat nearby. 

Makoto’s stomach rumbled hungrily. Descending the stairs, his mouth watering at the delicious smell that was wafting up from whatever was on the table, Makoto glanced around for the source of the clicking, clanking noises. To his surprise, he discovered that not only was the house bigger but there was a whole other room! A kitchen was tucked underneath the second floor. It was a simple kitchen, nothing more than a blazing fire with a pot hung over it, some chests that probably contained ingredients, a table and a chair. Standing over the fire, peering down into the pot, was Link. A swell of happiness bloomed inside Makoto’s chest at the sight of him. Someone familiar, just what he needed as his senses were being assaulted by all the other surroundings. 

Walking over to join him by his side, Makoto glanced down into the pot. Potatoes and meat, it also smelled unbelievably delicious. One of Link’s muscular arms wrapped around his waist, tugging him even closer. Straightening up, Link pressed a quick kiss to his lips, breathing in deeply, a warm smile appearing on his handsome face. 

‘How’d you sleep?’ 

“Good.” Makoto sighed, leaning into his warmth and touch, “What’s the plan?” 

‘Eat, then I’ve gotta introduce you to Zelda. She’s been waiting to meet you for months.’ 

“Months?” Makoto cocked his head, “I thought you were-“

Link shook his head, ‘I waited until things were stable. The months following Ganon’s defeat weren’t easy, I didn’t want to subject you to that while you were trying to accumulate to this world so I held off on waking you up until I knew for certain that things were peaceful.’ 

And he immensely appreciated that. He couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to try to get used to this world while there was a bunch of shit going down. It was already going to be hard enough as it was so there was no protest to be heard from him. Lightly kissing Makoto’s temple, Link jerked his chin in the direction of the table and said, “Go sit. Food’ll be out in a minute. I know you’ve got to be hungry.” 

He was – he was so hungry that it felt like his stomach was eating itself. Heading back over to the table, Makoto plopped down, took a glance into the other pot, discovering it was some kind of delicious looking stew then leaned back, remained still for a moment then got back up, went over to the door and eased it open, taking his first look out into the world of Hyrule. From the little he could see, it was even more gorgeous than it was in the game. And it was his…this was now his world, his home. Makoto glanced over his shoulder to watch Link bring in the steaming pot over to the table. This was his world now…and Link was the one he’d be spending the rest of eternity with. He was still a little scared but…there was the excitement. There was the start of a childish, earnest excitement. 

A whole new world…one for him to explore and learn and exist in…alongside the one he loved more than anything. Yeah, it was scary but…he was more than ready for this adventure!


End file.
